The BlackJack
by Baka-Oushi
Summary: THIS IS FINAL FANTASY 6... I just put it in here.. cause there is no section for it. Edgar is sick and ends up in Setzer's bedroom... I wonder what happens???


The BlackJack. By : Scortch  
  
The day had gone by quickly. The opera was a hit and Setzer decided to join the "Returners". He would be a great help, his ship "Blackjack" can get us to the Gates to the world of Espers.  
  
"Hey Edgar, we're gonna go down and play a game of cards wit Setzer... you interested?" the voice of Locke Cole interrupted my train of thoughs. I've a;;ways heard of Setzer as a great gambler. Never lost except once to his friend Daryl, who passed away long ago trying to win a bet.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute" and the wind rushes across my face as Locke returns to the game below. I've never been one to travel by air, I guess you can call it a sickness. But it also doesn't help that someone has come out of the hull to light up a cigarette beside me.  
  
"What's got ya down boy?" was the seductive voice of the famous gambler himself whisper in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. I will admit that the when he first appeared in the opera house I was very aroused by his dashing entrance and good looks. It is sad that such a beautiful face is covered with scars.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just not feeling well." he came closer and wrapped an arm around me. "I'll bring you down, this cold air isn't going to help." with that he threw his cigarette overboard and brought me down to the games. Locke seemed to be wining after Setzer left. Maybe it's a natural talent to a thief.  
  
Setzer sat me down beside him as the others who had not yet gone off to bed inquired about my current state. He had told them that I was just a little under the weather.  
  
And he was right, getting off of the deck did help. "I want to join in" I blurted out as Setzer started to deal the cards. We were playing blackjack. I guess you could call it his game.  
  
After many hours of playing, it was finally just the two of us and he cleaned me out. Half way through the night Locke had brought out some alcohol that he bough in Kolihegen. I was pretty tired and drunk. Setzer only had one glass.  
  
As I started to get out of my chair I fell over as the "Blackjack" had gotten into some minor turbulence. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulders as he carried me off to one of the guest rooms. The only problem was that they were all full. not full. jam packed. Everyone was sharing a bed except for the moogle. he threatened to do a 'Snowman Jazz' if someone got in with him.  
  
Setzer then carried me to the master bedroom his bedroom. He laid me down and pulled off my shirts and slowly undid my hair bands. He then lied me down and took off is shirt. His chest was covered in scars. still sexy though, nothing could ever take that away from him.  
  
I do not know what, but something just clicked. I dove at him wanted him to be mine. I went to kiss the crook of his neck. But. he seemed a little shocked, maybe I shouldn't do this, he probably doesn't want me too.  
  
[pic]  
  
But then he slowly relaxed and cupped my cheek.  
  
"Are you sure you know what you are doing. this isn't the alcohol?"  
  
As I nodded my head in agreement he leaned forward and kissed me. His tongue invading my mouth, exploring every corner, every part he could, and I welcomed it. He started undress more and I took off my pants. Standing there naked in front of the man I wanted so badly. Yet he seemed shy. His scars got worse the more he removed his clothing. Tears came to his eyes. I held him close and told him that he was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, kissing him passionately before helping him clean himself off.  
  
As he finished I pushed him down onto the bed, lying him down gently so not to harm him in this emotional moment that we were to share.  
  
I kissed him once more before I got up and explored the attached bathroom. Returning with the hand lotion that I had retrieved I squirted a small amount into the palm of my hand and started to stroke myself. Feeling myself harden to a greater extent, I was also finished preparing myself for what was to come. I squirted a little bit of the lotion onto the tip of my finger and pressed it to his entrance.  
  
"Edgar, it's cold." he voiced out, his breath starting to get heavy.  
  
"I know Setzer, but it will take a lot of the pain away." I hushed him with a reassuring kiss.  
  
After I judged him ready, I steadied my arousal to his opening and pushed in slowly. He drew a jagged breath and I went in deeper. Moans escaping his mouth, hips bucking against me, making me push in deeper. Then I pulled out and pushed back in. Paces gaining speed, I grabbed his hardened arousal and started to pump to the rhythm of my thrusts.  
  
I was nearing my edge and by the moans and breathers that Setzer was producing, I knew he was too. As I pumped him harder, I felt his seed spill into my hand, send me over the edge causing me to empty myself deep into him, crying his name "SETZER!"  
  
I fell onto him as my muscles begged for rest. He had already fallen asleep after I had pulled out of him. As I climbed into the bed he put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer as if afraid to lose me.  
  
He looked cute as he slept, strands of silver hair strewn across his face, making him look perfect. And then sleep had taken over my body as I to drifted off to the land of dreams.  
  
The next morning I had awoken to an empty bed. during the night he had moved to the couch. Maybe he was scared or maybe he though I didn't want him.  
  
I got up and started towards him, as quietly as I could. I grabbed my half finished drink from the night before and went to stand beside him. He was awake and looking at me again, now with fear in his eyes.  
  
" I took advantage of you last night." he mouthed as tears stated to fall off is face.  
  
"I wanted what we did. I love you Setzer Gabbiani. I truly love you" was all I could say before he grabbed my arms and pulled me into another one of his passionate kisses.  
  
[pic]  
  
The End 


End file.
